Sena Vampire Chapter 2
by Misa Kyuuketsuki
Summary: yatta! ini Chapter ke dua! mohon reviewnyaaa XD


Sena Vampire Chapter 2  
Author : Nai Kyuketsuki

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ada bayangan aneh di cermin yang menyerupai Sena dan dia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Entah itu hantu atau apa.

"Ohayou, Mamo nee." aku mendekat ke arah Mamo nee.  
"Ohayou, Suzuna chan." ucap Mamo nee sambil tersenyum ke arahku.  
"Kemana yang lain?" tanyaku yang tidak melihat siapapun di dalam ruangan club.  
"Mereka sedang latihan sore di tepi sungai." ucap Mamo nee sambil memasukkan sesuatu kedalam tas tangannya.  
"o ya, kenapa Mamo nee tidak mengikuti?" tanyaku, padahal, biasanya kan Mamo nee selalu ikut lari keliling.  
"aku sedang mempersiapkan lemon madu dulu tadi, nah. Sekarang, ayo kita susul mereka." Mamo nee bergegas keluar ruangan, aku mengikutinya.  
Mamo nee lalu menaiki sepeda dan mengkayuhnya menuju arah Sungai.  
"yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Seru ku sambil meluncur menggunakan inline skate-ku, mengikuti Mamo nee dari belakang.  
Di depan, terlihat banyak orang yang tengah berlari dengan menggunakan T-shirt yang sama, T-Shirt merah garis hitam.  
"yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Seru ku mempercepat laju inline skate-ku mendekat ke sekumpulan orang tadi.  
Ternyata dugaanku benar, mereka adalah You ni, Sena kun, Kurita, mon mon, Jumonji, Kuroki, Tagano, Musashi, dan Yukimitsu. Dan ah! Ada satu lagi, ada ishimaru juga ternyata. "Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ishimaru sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.  
"Ayo lari yang cepat! Bocah-bocah sialan!" You ni terus berteriak.  
Padahal hampir semua anggota yang ikut lari tadi sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan.  
"Hiruma, bukankah lebih baik kalau istirahat dulu? Mereka sudah kelelahan!" Mamo nee berlari kecil ke arah kami. "Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat! Besokkan ada pertandingan!" Seru You ni yang ngotot ke arah Mamo nee sambil menodongkan senapannya.  
"Tapi mereka sudah kelelahan!" Mamo nee ngotot juga ke arah You ni sambil memegang sapu. ha? Dari mana Mamo nee dapat sapunya? aku sedari tadi tidak menyadari kalau ternyata Mamo nee turut serta membawa sapunya menuju kemari.  
"hey, sudah sudah Hiruma." Ucap Musashi.  
Sena, mon mon dan yang lainnya kelelahan, mereka duduk di rumput samping sungai sambil mengatur napas.  
"ah iya, ini. Ada lemon madu untuk kalian." Mamo nee membuka tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan kotak plastik yang ternyata berisi lemon madu.  
"ah, terima kasih kak Mamori, kau sangat perhatian." monta langsung mendekat ke arah Mamori.  
"a, iya. Sama-sama. Ayo yang lainnya juga. Silakan." Mamo nee menawarinya pada yang lain. Yang lain segera menyerbu Mamo nee.  
"ah, enak sekali, Mamo nee chan. Terima kasih ya." Sena tersenyum.  
"ah, Lemon madu ini sangat manis. Mamo neechan juga manis." Monta terlihat senang, dan Mamo nee hanya senyum-senyum garing saja.  
"S, Suzuna chan, kenapa kau tidak ikut makan juga? I, ini enak loh." Sena tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahku. Saat dia tersenyum, aku melihat ada gigi taring kecil di mulut Sena.  
"ah? Sena, sejak kapan kau memiliki taring?" Ucapku yang kaget dengan gigi taringnya Sena, walaupun kecil.  
"ah? T, taring?" Tanya Sena, bingung.  
"iya, kau bertaring. Apa kau kikir gigimu?" tanyaku.  
"hmm, tidak," Sena menyentuh gigi taringnya dengan telunjuk Kanannya.  
"ada apa?" tanya Monta.  
"lihat, gigi Sena bertaring ya?" aku menunjukkan pada Monta.  
"hmmm, bukannya itu sudah ada dari dulu?" Tanya Monta yang lalu memasukkan lemon madu ke mulutnya  
"oh," Gumamku. Ah, benar kata Monta. Mungkin gigi taring itu memang sudah ada sejak dulu ya? Mungkin aku saja yang kurang begitu memperhatikannya.

#*#*#*# 08.00 PM #*#*#*#

Aku yang baru pulang membeli buku Tokyo Walker, meluncur dengan inline skate ku melewati jalanan di tepi sungai tempat tadi siang anggota Deimon berlatih.  
Malam ini, bulan purnama lagi. Saat aku melihat ke arah sungai, aku melihat seperti ada bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di tepi sungai. hmmm? Siapa itu? gumamku, karena rasanya, aku mengenal sosok itu. Dia seperti, Sena? Aku berhenti dan terus menatap Sena yang tengah berdiri terpaku menghadap sungai. Lho? Tumben malam-malam begini Sena yang penakut dan sangat takut pada hantu itu keluar rumah, apalagi sampai berdiri sendirian di tepi sungai begini.  
"Sena kun!" Aku memanggilnya. Namun dia seperti tak menghiraukannya. Dia terus terpaku menatap air sungai.  
"hey Sena kun!" aku memanggilnya lagi. Perlahan, Sena bergerak memutar badan dan dia seperti hendak melihat ke arahku. Belum sempat aku dapat melihat wajahnya, dia bertanya.  
"Ada apa?" Nadanya terkesan dingin.  
"hmm? Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanyaku yang tidak bisa menghampirinya, karena jalanan di tepi sungai berumput. Karena aku memakai inline skate, aku jadi tidak bisa mendekatinya.  
"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya lalu menghadap ke arah sungai lagi.  
"hmmm? Kenapa dia?" gumamku. "Sena kun! Ayo pulang, sedang apa kau disitu?" Seruku.  
"kau saja yang pulang. Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya.  
"Senaaaaaaa kun!" aku berteriak. Sena menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. Betapa terkejutnya aku, mata Sena menyala merah dan menatap tajam ke arahku sambil menyeringai.  
"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku. Sena tiba-tiba da di depanku kecepatannya kira-kira 4x lebih cepat dari Devil Bats Ghost, dia seperti bertukar tempat saja. Sena tepat di hadapanku sambil menatap tajam ke mataku. Aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bediri terdiam dengan kaki yang gemetaran dan detakan jantung yang sangat kencang memompa darahku.

BRUUK!  
Tubuhku terduduk lemas, bibirku bergetar.  
"kau, yang menelponku malam itu ya?" tanyanya sambil terus berdiri di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Karena ketakutan menguasaiku.  
Saat itu, aku melihat ada jubah hitam berkelebat di belakang tubuh Sena. Dan saat aku melihat ke arah wajah Sena. Aku terkejut. Ada seseorang yang menyerupai Sena tengah menahan tubuh Sena agar tidak jatuh. Aku melihat, Sena menutup matanya dan orang yang wajahnya mirip Sena yang berdiri di belakang Sena tersebut tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang merah sambil menyeringai.  
"k, kau siapa?" Gumamku, suara yang keluar dari bibirku sangat pelan, karena bibirku masih bergetar karena rasa ketakutan.  
"kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa aku." Ucapnya, bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang menyerupai Sena. Bahkan suaranyapun benar-benar mirip Sena.  
"kau mau apakan Sena?" Ucapku, lirih.  
"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui hal itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Aku hanya mengangguk  
"Aku hanya ingin meminta Jiwanya saja." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai ke arahku.  
"j, jangan pernah kau coba untuk melakukan itu." Aku marah, namun aku masih ketakutan.  
"aahahahahaha! Kau menggertakku ya? Oke, itu akan benar-benar ku lakukan." Gertaknya. lalu ia mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan tubuh Sena di selubingi asap putih dan seolah tubuh Sena berubah jadi asap itu dan terserap masuk ke dalam mulutnya jangan kau lakukan itu.  
"A, aku mohon." aku menitikan air mata dan menyentuh kakinya.  
"kenapa? Kau kan tidak ada hubungannya denganku dan anak ini." Bentaknya.  
"aku, aku mohon jangan celakakan Sena. Aku rela menjadi penggantinya." aku menempelkan dahiku ke betis kakinya untuk memohon agar Sena tidak di apa-apakan.  
"Kau yakin, mau jadi penggantinya?" Dia menatap tajam ke arahku.  
"iya, aku rela menggantikannya. Tidak apa-apa. Ambillah, jiwaku." Aku menatapnya, dengan air mata meleleh di pipiku.  
"butuh waktu untuk itu. aku hanya butuh darahmu!" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.  
"jadi kau hanya butuh darahku? Kalau begitu sekarang saja kau ambil darahku. Aku rela. Tapi bebaskan Sena sekarang juga."  
"kau kira semudah itu. Tidak bisa. Aku akan mengambil darahmu nanti, jika purnama akhir muncul. Datanglah ke tempat ini, dan kau akan nendapatkan temanmu kembali. Tapi sebelum itu. Kau jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapapun, atau meminta siapapun untuk membantumu melawanku, karena itu hanya akan membuat orang yang akan membantumu nanti mati di tanganku, dan dia akan bernasib sama denganmu nanti. Darahnya akan ku hisap juga." Ucapnya.  
"i, iya." Jawabku. Lalu dia pergi dengan terbang menyebrangi sungai. Tubuh Sena telah ia kunci di dalam tubuhnya. Aku tidak sempat menolong Sena saat dia akan di kunci. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

~To be Continued?~

Nai : ehheheee... gimana? Senanya OOC ya! tapi... yah~ itukan bukan Sena! XD Oke Chapter 2 ampe sini aja. lanjut ke Chapter 3 yaaah~ :3 Oya, Cerita Fanfic Sena Vampire yang ini juga pernah aku muat di Facebook! :D dan kalau teman'' sekalian mungkin mau kenalan denganku lebih dekat lagi (cieee~) bisa Add Facebookku. (^ w ^)

. Nick Name : Niina Hikari okaaay~ Sangkyuuuuu~~ \(^ 0 ^)/


End file.
